Talk to me -CAT-
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Penediment. Aquell sentiment l'ofegava, l'engalzava amb els seus braços gèlids i l'arrossegava cap al fons d'un pou negre.


_Rurouni Kenshin i tots els seus personatges són propietat d'en Watsuki Nobuhiro i Shueisha._

_And talk to me  
When it cuts like a Knife  
You just talk to me baby  
When the feelin' ain't right  
Who do you think you're foolin'  
Not me._

**Talk to me**

Penediment. Aquell sentiment l'ofegava, l'engalzava amb els seus braços gèlids i l'arrossegava cap al fons d'un pou negre.

Tant li feia quantes hores hi dediqués a la meditació, quantes invertís en provar de trobar la manera de redimir-se. No aconseguia trobar la pau.

Les passes de la Misao va omplir el passadís i van aturar-se darrere seu. Immòbil observant-lo en silenci, sempre temorosa d'interrompre el seu moment de "pau", aquella pau que ell no aconseguia trobar per més que la cerqués.

—Endavant —va xiuxiuejar-li tornant el moviment gràcil a aquella joveneta.

—Perdoni que el molesti —va mormolar ella amb la seva veu d'adulta que tan contrastava amb el seu aspecte de nena—. Li porto una mica de te i quelcom per menjar.

L'Aoshi no va moure's. No ho comprenia. Per què l'havia acceptat de tornada després d'haver estat a punt de matar a l'Okina? Per què prendre's la molèstia d'alimentar-lo? Per què no l'evitava sense més com feien la resta? La Misao era un enorme "per què" ambulant.

—Ah... no li ve de gust?

—Gràcies, Misao.

La jove ninja va somriure, per primera vegada des que havia tornat a l'Aoi-ya, l'Aoshi li havia parlat directament.

Va deixar la safata a terra mirant de no fer soroll per no trencar la tranquil·litat que s'hi respirava a aquella sala de meditació.

—Seu amb mi, podem compartir el te.

La noia va assentir seient davant d'ell amb prudència com si tingués por d'alguna cosa. Va retorçar-se els ditets i va clavar la mirada a la safata, només havia dut una tassa perquè mai s'hagués esperat que ell la convidés a acompanyar-lo.

—Et faig por?

Ella va mirar-se'l als ulls desconcertada, sense comprendre aquella pregunta. Va parpellejar i va inspirar fondo.

—No, per què ho pregunta?

—Estàs neguitosa.

—Pensava que només he portat una tassa per al te.

—Si no et fa res podem compartir la mateixa.

La Misao va somriure-li. Quan era una nena i s'acabava el seu te, l'Aoshi, sempre li permetia beure de la seva tassa, el mateix passava amb l'aigua, el suc i fins i tot la sopa.

—Em sembla bé.

Va servir el fumejant líquid verd i va fer-li entrega de la tassa, els seus dits van tocar-se. Van romandre immòbils mantenint aquell lleu contacte. Els dits de l'Aoshi van acaronar els d'ella i finalment va agafar la tassa i va dur-se-la als llavis.

—Se sent millor ja, Aoshi-sama?

—És complicat —va respondre netejant el marge de la tassa i donant-se-la.

—Suposo que sí.

La Misao va beure lentament i va imitar el gest de netejar-la abans de tornar-se-la.

—Però no hauria de quedar-se sempre aquí tancat.

—Aquest és el millor lloc per a meditar.

—Ah, sí, en això té raó —va admetre passant un ble de cabells rere la seva orella. Va mirar-se'l amb timidesa—. Però vagar culpant-se i tancar-se aquí per a donar-li voltes és, de fet, exactament el mateix.

L'Aoshi va restar immòbil amb la tassa als llavis però sense beure. Va baixar la tassa molt a poc a poc i se la va mirar com si fos la primera vegada a la seva vida que la veia.

—No... No s'enfadi! Em sap greu! —Va moure les mans amb pànic, no volia ficar la pota ara que havia aconseguit que les coses fluïssin de nou—. No volia dir-ho això! Sóc una idiota...

—No, està bé —va mormolar i va beure. Aquest cop no va netejar la tassa abans d'oferir-se-la—. Pot ser que tinguis raó.

Ella va prendre-la i va beure, posant els llavis allà a on havien estat els d'ell, sense patir perquè ell s'hagués saltat el protocol. La Misao va tornar-se-la saltant-se'l també. Si allò era una mena de guerra ninja, que ella desconeixia, no pensava pas perdre-la.

L'Aoshi va beure igual que ho havia fet ella i va mirar-la fixament.

—Com ho faries tu, Misao?

—Bé... jo no estic feta per a estar molta estona quieta, així que no sóc gaire d'asseure'm al temple per a meditar —va explicar—, normalment quan necessito pensar en alguna cosa surto a passejar per bosc.

»Tot i que quan alguna cosa em fa mal i em preocupa molt i sóc incapaç de trobar la solució, el que faig és parlar-lo amb algú.

—Parlar-ne?

—Sí. Pensar-hi està bé, sovint descobreixes que has estat una idiota o que podries haver fet les coses d'una manera diferent, et desvetlles, perds la son, et tortures repetint-te que t'has equivocat... Però això tant sols és el teu punt de vist i això no et dóna la raó.

La Misao va tancar els ull i va assentir amb energia.

—Així que, quan sents que se't clava com un _kunai_ entre les costelles, has d'explicar-li-ho a algú en qui confiïs. Així tindràs un segon punt de vista i pot ser que amb això descobreixis que el que et tortura i et pren la son és, de fet, una cosa tan simple i amb una solució tan senzilla que et sents idiota per no haver-hi trobat la resposta per tu mateixa.

—Ets molt intel·ligent —va mussitar l'Aoshi sorprès fent que s'enrojolés.

Parlar-ne amb algú. Va sentir-se temptat de riure però va romandre inexpressiu. Com podia una nena regalar-li la solució al seu problema d'una manera tan simple i innocent?

Va oferir-li la tassa i ella va beure.

—Creus que jo podria fer-ho?

La sorpresa va apropiar-se del rostre de la Misao.

—I és clar que sí! —va exclamar tornant-li la tassa.

—Voldries escoltar-me?

Va assentir, incapaç de parlar, amb els ulls humits per l'alegria. Després de quatre llargs mesos de mutisme la situació s'havia desbloquejat. Xerraven —o ella parlava i ell deia alguna paraula entremig— i compartien el te. Aquella estampa s'assemblava a la seva infantesa, quan l'Aoshi no es torturava i els seus companys vivien.

—Sempre que vulgui, només m'ha d'avisar quan estigui preparat.

—Necessitarem més te.

La Misao va posar-se dempeus d'un salt, no necessitava que digués res més. Aniria a buscar el te mentre ell trobava la força per obrir-se. Havia arribat el moment de callar i escoltar.

—No cal que portis una altra tassa.

Va somriure-li des de la porta. Definitivament les coses semblava que tornaven a la normalitat.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:  
**__Hola! Era morta d'avorriment al llit sentint música, quan de cop i volta va saltar "Talk to me" dels Europe i la història va venir-me al cap a la velocitat de la llum hahaha.  
Potser faré una segona part però per ara ho dono per finalitzat com un oneshot. Li dedico a la meva estimada Kunoichi Karla, que l'he retrobat fa poc i m'ha fet una il·lusió increïble.  
Espero que us hagi agradat._


End file.
